Dual-SIM (subscriber identity module) may be provided in radio communication devices. A next step of possible Dual-SIM scenarios is to have two active connections in parallel, for example on two different networks. This may be denoted as Dual-SIM Dual-Transport (DSDT). Possible use cases may be to have a voice plan on one NW (network), a data plan on another NW, and the wish to do voice calls in parallel to a data connection. Or for example during travelling to another country, it may be desired to have the home SIM to receive calls under the known number, but to do data or voice in parallel on a cheaper (no roaming) local NW of the foreign country.
DSDT may be implemented in the UE (user equipment) by two separate receiver chains. This may be a straight-forward approach for DSDT. However, the two separate receiver chains might facilitate also an easier implementation of HSPA (High Speed Packet Access) extensions like dual-band HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access), 4-carrier HSDPA, or dual carrier HSUPA (High Speed Uplink Packet Access).
The problem occurs now if both, DSDT and the HSDPA extensions, shall run in parallel, and for example both request to use the two receivers.